1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exercising cart structure which not only can achieve an entertaining function, but also enables a user to stably exercise by treading the pedals with strength saved.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows an existent handle-controlled skate board which includes a frame body 10, two torque springs 20, two levers 30 and two pedals 40. A handle 12 is mounted on a stem 11 of front side of the frame body 10. A front fork 13 is disposed on lower side of the stem 11. A front wheel 14 is mounted on the front fork 13. A retaining shaft 15 having a locating hole 151 is disposed on a middle section of the frame body 10 near front side thereof. A base board 16 is disposed behind the retaining shaft 15. A rear wheel 17 is mounted on rear side of the frame body 10. A ratchet 18 is mounted on each of two sides of the rear wheel 17. The two levers 30 are symmetrically arranged. A tubular section 31 is disposed at front end of each lever 30. A middle section of the lever 30 is upward inclined by a certain angle. Two laterally extending fixing lugs 32 having locking holes 321 are disposed on two sides of the lever 30. A U-shaped channel seat 33 downward extends from rear end of the lever 30. Referring to FIG. 2, the channel seat 33 is formed with several perforations 331 at equal intervals. A shaft pin 34 is passed through each perforation 331 to pivotally connect a driving block 35 in the channel seat 33. An outer side of the driving block 35 is formed with a pivot hole 351 for the shaft pin 34 to pass therethrough. An inner upper side of the driving block 35 is formed with an leaning face 352 for engaging with a bottom face of the channel seat 33. A lower side of the driving block 35 is formed with an escape face 353. An outer lower side of the driving block 35 is formed with a wedge angle 354. The pedal 40 is formed with through holes 41.
When assembled, as shown in FIG. 3, the two torque springs 20 are fitted on the retaining shaft 15 of the frame body 10 with one end of the torque spring 20 positioned on the frame body 10. Then the tubular sections 31 of the two levers 30 are respectively fitted around the retaining shaft 15 of the frame body 10 on outer sides of the torque springs 20. The other end of the torque spring 20 is positioned under the lever 30, whereby the lever 30 is lifted to lean against the lower side of the base board 16 of the frame body 10. Under such circumstance, the channel seat 33 at the rear end of the lever 30 is right positioned above the ratchet 18 of rear side of the frame body 10. Then an insertion pin is inserted into the locating hole 151 to fix the torque springs 20 and the levers 30. Finally, screws are passed through the through holes 41 of the pedals 40 to lock the pedals 40 at the locking holes 321 of the lugs 32 of the levers 30. At this time, the assembly is completed.
The above conventional structure has some shortcomings as follows:
1. A user stands on the base board 16 of the frame body 10 to alternately step on the pedals 40 and the levers 30. At this time, the leaning faces 352 of the driving blocks 35 at rear end of the lever 30 abut against the bottom face of the channel seat 33 and the wedge angles 354 on outer side drive the ratchets 18 on two sides of the rear wheel 17 so as to rotate the rear wheel 17 and make the skate board move forward. When stepping onto the pedals 40, a swinging force is exerted onto two sides of the skate board. Moreover, the skate board is equipped with only one single front wheel 14 and one single rear wheel 17 so that it is hard to keep the skate board balanced and ride the skate board stably. It often takes place that a not experienced rider falls down when riding the skate board.
2. The lever 30 swings with only one end thereof fixed on the retaining shaft 15. Therefore, the lifted rear end of the lever 30 tends to displaced and collided. This often deflects the U-shaped channel seat 33 from the ratchet 18 and leads to difficulty in matching the driving block 35 with the ratchet 18.
3. The ratchets 18 are fixed on two sides of the rear wheel 17 and exposed to outer side. A user or other people may incautiously touch the ratchets 18 and get hurt.
4. The torque springs 20 resiliently keep the levers 30 lifted.
After a period of use, the resilience of the torque springs 20 will fail. This deteriorates the operation of the levers 30.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide an exercising cart structure in which the transmission gears of the driving wheel unit are engaged with the rack downward extending from the pedal on entire tooth face so that the engaged tooth faces will not be displaced and deflected.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide. the above exercising cart structure in which the rack of the pedal is able to directly rotates the transmission gears. Moreover, the guide rod of the main supporting rack is passed through the guide arch slot of the rack so that the travel of the pedal is limited within a safe range.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide the above exercising cart structure in which the exercising cart is equipped with two front wheels and two rear wheels so that the exercising cart stably touches the ground at four points. Therefore, when treading the exercising cart and a laterally swinging force is exerted there onto, the exercising cart is still stably supported without possibility of turning over.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide the above exercising cart structure in which the oil pressure cylinders are mounted under the pedals for restoring the pedals. In addition, the oil pressure cylinders serve to exercise the feet of the user when treading down the pedals. Therefore, the exercising cart not only can achieve an entertaining function, but also can achieve a treading exercising function with strength saved.
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings wherein:
FIG. 1 is a perspective exploded view of a conventional handle-controlled skate board;
FIG. 2 is an enlarged view of the channel seat of the end of the lever of the conventional handle-controlled skate board;
FIG. 3 is a perspective assembled view of the conventional handle-controlled skate board;
FIG. 4 is a perspective exploded view of the exercising cart of the present invention;
FIG. 5 is a perspective assembled view of the exercising cart of the present invention; and
FIG. 6 shows the treading operation and forward movement of the exercising cart of the present invention.